Knack: Wait Behind
by Blue Sneaks
Summary: During the expedition into goblin territory, Lucas wants to prove himself to the others as a hero.
_**Author's Note:**_ _This story takes place at the beginning of Knack, where the main characters are on the expedition out into the goblin territory. I always imagined that there was more to the expedition that happened off screen (as in-game it seems like the expedition seems to last only twenty minutes), so here's my interpretation of a possible 'bonding moment' between Lucas and Doctor Vargas. Enjoy!_

 _ **Wait Behind**_

 _ **A Knack Fanfiction**_

"Lucas, you're staying here to watch the camp."

The boy's heart sank as he heard these words. Not again. He had been just as big a part of this expedition as anyone else, so why did he _still_ have to stay behind?! He had held his own out in the woods with the rest of the group and carried more than his own weight, so why was it that Doctor Vargas still treated him like a child?

"But-" Lucas protested, but the Doctor wouldn't have any of it.

"Lucas, I truly do admire the initiative and responsibility you've taken on this expedition. But we're heading deep out into uncharted goblin territory today, and we can't afford to bring you along. It's for your safety," the aged man frowned with concern, causing the slight double chin he wasn't too fond of to become more pronounced. Lucas scowled at these words and folded his arms. He'd had enough of being told to wait behind. He was just as capable as any of the other expedition members, and while they might have several years on him, he was still just as smart and as brave as any of the others.

"I'm tired of waiting behind," Lucas protested, "I'm not a kid anymore! I can handle myself out there, and I've made it this far, haven't I? You've seen what I can do! I don't want to have to sit here alone while you and Ryder and Viktor and Knack get to be the heroes. This means something to me too! I want to be a part of something bigger than myself!" The Doctor's face softened. He let out a long, deep sigh and stroked at the grey goatee lining his chin. "Lucas," he began, adjusting the spectacles perched on his thick nose, "I know how much this means to you. You may not see it, but I do. But the reason I want you to stay behind is because I can't bear to think of if something were to happen to you." He knelt down and put his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"I know that it's not easy for you. I know that you've wanted more than anything to prove to us that you're capable, and while it might not believe me when I say this, I want you to know that I _do_ trust you." Lucas' face shifted as if he wasn't quite sure whether or not to believe what he heard.

"Lucas, you're one incredible kid. I've never known anyone with as much determination and bravery as you've shown out here," the Doctor smiled at the boy. Lucas' arms unfolded. "And I admire even more the strength that you've shown. I know what it feels like to lose something important," the Doctor's eyes began to cloud over as the painful memories resurfaced. "I know that it feels like, Lucas." Lucas' gaze fell to the ground. "I know it wasn't easy to lose your parents. But what you've shown out here is real strength. The kind of strength that no matter what, you keep moving forward. When I lost Charlotte..." the Doctor paused to regain his wavering composure.

"When I lost her, I didn't know what to do," he continued, after a moment. "She was my life, Lucas. I loved her with all of my heart. When something like that happens, when someone that you love is just… gone…" the Doctor pursed his lips and blinked away the last traces of tears in his eyes. He reached out his hand and lifted Lucas' chin, and as he did so he saw that there were tears in the boy's eyes as well.

"Lucas," he said gently, "I want you to know that I trust you more than anything else in the world. And I promised to Ryder that I'd keep you safe, no matter what." He smiled at the boy. "So don't you think for a second that I don't believe you aren't a hero. Because you _are_ ," the Doctor beamed through teary eyes. Lucas sniffed and wiped at his eyes, a small smile on his lips.

"So how about this," the Doctor said. "Tomorrow, you and I lead the expedition out into the plains. I'll put you in charge," he smiled and tousled the boy's mess of shaggy brown hair. Lucas laughed at the gesture and grinned at the Doctor.

"You mean it?" he asked in disbelief.

"Of course!" the doctor smiled, "I think you've certainly earned it. And I'm thinking maybe it was time I learned to be brave like you. Maybe it's time for me to learn to trust just a little more."

Lucas beamed and waved to the group as they trekked off over the grassy hills. Maybe waiting behind wasn't so bad, at least for one more day.


End file.
